megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Torch Man
is a Robot Master who appears in Mega Man 11.Capcom-Unity: Torch Man brings the heat to Mega Man 11!Mega Man 11 official site: Torch ManMega Man 11: Mega Man vs. Torch Man He originally was manufactured by as an outdoor advisor that taught campers about fire safety and practiced martial arts to keep the flames coming out from his body under control, but was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to fight against Mega Man and use his pyrokinetic abilities for destructive purposes. He is a practitioner of , a martial art he developed, being particularly good with jumping kicks. His Special Weapon, Blazing Torch, allows Mega Man to fire a ball of red-hot fire diagonally into the air. Appearance Torch Man is a tall robot master outfitted with red armor covering most of his gray body suit. His shoulder pads resemble torches and are constantly emitting flames, and his feet have vents. Torch Man also has five light blue orbs attached to his armor: four large orbs on the chest plate and one small orb on the helmet. His helmet is cylindrical, with thin vents covering both sides. Personality Despite being a fire-themed robot, Torch Man is surprisingly cool-headed and disciplined, although he loses his temper when his opponent gains the upper hand in battle, and is quick to activate the Power Gear to give himself an extra edge. Strategy Torch Man spends most of his battle shooting fireballs shaped like fists, occasionally stopping to jump around the room and try to hit Mega Man with a well-placed kick. He can either run up to Mega Man and perform a sweeping kick, or he can jump up and then come down with a blazing drop kick. When he loses half of his health, Torch Man activates his Power Gear, sets his body ablaze, and jumps around the room while sending giant fireballs rolling on the ground, then jumps into the air and comes crashing down in the middle of the room, creating a massive flame pillar in his wake. He returns to his normal pattern after this. Cold and wind can douse his flame, which is why he is weak to Tundra Storm. In the Superhero difficulty, Torch Man's attacks are faster and do more damage, and he pauses for a much shorter time between each attack. He is also able to tap into his Power Gear much earlier in the fight, being able to do so as soon as one third of his health is depleted, as opposed to half in other difficulty modes. Data ''Mega Man 11'' Gallery Torch Man was designed as a camping advisor, teaching people about campfire safety. In his spare time, he ventures out into the wild to work on his very own martial art, "Torch-jutsu." He started Torch-jutsu in order to train himself to keep his flames under control, since the slightest lapse in judgment can cause a dangerous flare-up. With his training incomplete, he still tends to flare up in moments of strong emotion. He gets particularly excited when it's time for the turkey roast, resulting in many a scorched bird. He once tried training by standing under a raging waterfall. The subsequent repairs took three months. Manufacturer: Tsubakuro Precision Machining Stage Enemies *'Sub-boss: 'Sparkey *Air Fire *Lamper *Mash Burner *Shpider *Tank Oven *Tatepakkan *Wild Robbit In-Game Quotes Pre-Battle Taunts: *"Perhaps you will be a challenge." *"You've made it...now prove yourself!" *"Let the combat commence!" *"Rrgh... HI-YAH!" *"Fall to the fist of flame!" *"Prepare yourself to feel the heat! TORCH-JUTSU!" *"Torch-jutsu, the flaming fist!" Attack Shouts: *"Hoy!" *"Hyah!" *"Hoy-hoy-hoy!" *"Hyagh!" *"Burn to ash!" *"Burn!" *"Hrgh!" *"Hraaa!" *"Defend yourself!" *"Hmph!" *"Humph!" Activating Power Gear: *"RAAAAAH!!!" *"POWER GEAR!" *"TRUE POWER!" Attack Shouts (Power Gear): *"HEAT!" *"BURN!" *"HOT ENOUGH?!" *"IMMOLATE!" *"COMBUST!" *"INFERNO!" *"GRAAAGH!" *"LIGHT IT UP!" *"HRAAAGH!" Death: * “MORE TRAINING!” * “HI-YAAAAH!” * "TORCH-JUTSU FOREVER!" Gallery MM11 Torch Man concept.png|Concept art MM11 Torch Man concept B.png|Concept art R11 Bosses.png|Torch Man's silhouette in the Rockman 11 manga DpZp8tYUUAAbrIS.jpg DpZp_RxU0AE5jtW.jpg Trivia *There is a Robot Master named Torch Man in a DOS game, but he is not related to this Torch Man. *Torch Man's fighting style is similar to Magma Dragoon's fighting style from Mega Man X4. *Torch Man's weakness to Tundra Storm is a reference to strong wind and ice being capable of extinguishing flames, much like Flame Man's weakness to Wind Storm, Fire Man's weakness to Ice Slasher, or Magma Man's weakness to Tornado Blow. *Although Torch Man has no NetNavi counterpart in the games, in Megaman NT Warrior, FireMan.EXE was renamed to Torchman.EXE, so that might technically make FireMan.EXE the NetNavi counterpart to Torch Man. FireMan.EXE is the only NetNavi for whom this is the case. *Torch Man shares his voice actor with Rush in Mega Man 11. *Torch Man is the second Robot Master whose original purpose was to be an educational robot guide (campfire safety, in this case), the first being Dynamo Man (power plant guide). *Torch Man is similar to Burner Man as both Robot Masters are fire elemental and have their respective stages take place within a forest. Also, both Robot Masters' stages have a form of insta-kill hazards (a moving fire wall for Torch Man and a floor of flames for Burner Man) and share a weakness to ice weapons (Torch Man being weak to Tundra Storm and Burner Man being weak to Ice Wave). References [[de: ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Characters voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi Category:Characters voiced by Jon Bailey